And the rain fell
by samanddianefan10
Summary: After experiencing the most traumatic event of her life, CC pushes everyone away, especially Niles. But there comes a time when she has to realize that she doesn't have to go through this alone. Can Niles see past her walls or will he just deny the reality of what's really going on in her life? contains sensitive subject.
1. Chapter 1

Something terrible just happened to CC. She didn't know what to do for once in her life. For someone so smart, how could she have let this happen to her? She was the Bitch of Broadway, the Queen bee of New York. So how could what happened …happen?

She went home and took a shower, wanting to feel as refreshed as possible, if that were possible. She didn't actually know what she was doing, but she was doing something, unlike what had happened hours before. She was normally meticulous about her appearance and hygiene but tonight was a whole different ballgame.

Damn that Niles. If only he'd driven her to the theater instead of his usual stubborn self refusing to help her out. If only she hadn't taken that cab. If only that driver hadn't followed her into the theater.

She couldn't go to the police. For one she knew they were so busy her case would just get tossed into a warehouse never to be seen again. And for another, it would mean that she admitted that she was weak and helpless and vulnerable, traits she'd long vowed not to let people see in her.

So in every way possible, CC was screwed.

0000

She cried for the first time possibly in her life that night. The shower ended but the tears continued to fall, seemingly like the rain outside. It was a dreary autumn night, and it seemed to suit her mood so well. She didn't know what she would do next. All she wanted was for life to go on, for her to continue her job and her life, but that bastard had taken something from her that she could never get back. He'd taken more than her womanhood- he'd taken her pride.

She didn't know what to do next. She called off sick without further explanation and just crawled with her favorite comforter next to her fireplace. She drank, not to get drunk but to forget, but even that didn't help. For the first time in her life, CC Babcock truly felt alone. And she didn't want to even think about Niles.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Finally she couldn't put it off anymore. It had been three days and now she knew she had to return to work. CC was dreading the thought of it, but perhaps it could be good therapy for her. That was, if nosy Niles didn't ask too many questions or stick his nose where it didn't belong, then this could be just what the doctor ordered.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Normally a housecat couldn't drag in such a large rodent but today it looks like it was a very good day for the cat indeed."

"Niles…"

"Of course, you really should do something about those ears. They do stick out, not quite as much as a more famous Disney rodent, but still…"

"Niles!"

"Tell me, Babcock, did the cat have mercy on you or did it…"

"Shut up Niles!" With that, CC ran to the bathroom, not wanting Niles of all people to see her cry. It was going to be a long week if she cried at everything he said to her.

Pull it together, CC, she thought to herself as she splashed cool water on her face.

Normally appearance comments from Niles didn't bother her…rather she just laughed them off and dismissed him as an idiot. But lately she'd taken to study her appearance ever so closely. Was it something she'd worn, the way she'd applied her makeup in hopes of flirting with Maxwell? Was she dressed provocatively? In her mind she went over this a thousand times, trying to figure out what she had done so wrong that had brought about all of this shit. But she couldn't make sense of it, no matter how often she tried. And by often, that meant nearly every waking moment since it occurred.

What was wrong with her anyways? Niles would certainly be the one to tell her. So after grabbing her handbag and making sure that her eyes weren't red she calmly walked back out to a waiting Niles.

"Niles, can I ask you a question?"

"I'd be impressed if you could spell question."

"Can it Butler. If you can't be serious…oh just forget it." With that she stormed off, leaving Niles alone and bewildered.

0000

"Mr. Sheffield, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"When has it ever been for just a moment," Maxwell laughed, oblivious to the state of confusion his employee was in.

"Sir, I'm being serious. Do you…have you noticed anything off about Miss Babcock today?"

Maxwell took off his glasses and sighed. "Go on. I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what, sir?" Niles asked.

"The punch line. You set CC up as the punch line for your every joke, yada yada yada. Now go on. I have more important things to get to today than what you and CC consider foreplay."

"That's just it sir. She's not up to the game today. Normally I would excuse it as her having an off day or dipping into the sacramental wine, but I get the feeling something's terribly wrong."

"If there were, don't you think she would have told me?"

"Sir there is much in this household that you aren't aware of, pardon my saying."

"Niles, I'm getting tired of this little rivalry between you and CC. Work it out amongst yourselves. Whatever you do just leave me out of it!" Maxwell got up and left his office, presumably to find Miss Fine.

Niles sighed. He didn't know what was going on with Miss Babcock, but he sure as hell was determined to find out.

TBC


End file.
